Blank Stare
by Elven Kitsune Rai
Summary: PG-13, I guess, just to be safe anyhoo. A stupid story my friend made me write. Summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: A girl comes out of the well. What connection does she have with Naraku? How does she know Kikyo and Sesshomaru? Did she say Jaken is her uncle and Myouga is her grandfather? If so, how is she half cat, half human? What a confusing girl.  
  
This is my first story, I hope you like. FYI, I can't spell. Flames are not needed, but if you think it's nessary, go right ahead. I don't have spell check.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
"I'm going home Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Just as she was going to jump into the well, the well's magical blue light went off.  
  
"That's strange. Why would the well activate of it's own accord?" The monk miroku asked as his hand inched. inched . . . . .  
  
"PERVERT!" Wham! Sango nailed him.  
  
"Does he ever learn Kagome?" Shippo asked, shaking his head.  
  
"Dumb monk." Inuyasha muttered. Suddenly, his head shot up and looked at the well like a forign object.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, startled at his sudden movement and large eyes.  
  
"There is a smell in the well(Hey, that rhymed!). It smells, kind like. . . the monk? And you Kagome . . . . what is going on here?" Inuyasha, the poor puppy, was very confused at this moment.  
  
"Oomph!" A girl fell out of the well, causing Kagome to step back from being so close. She had dark green hair, cat ears, and you could see sky blue eyes as she looked up. A half cat, half human girl with the scent of marshmellows just popped out of the well.  
  
"Mother!" She yelled, just befour she wrapped her arms around Sango's waist. The girl becan crying. "I believed you to be dead mother! Yet here you are, healthy as a fruit! And you didn't even care that you just up and left me, did you!" Sango looked up with wide eyes from the teenage girl. Everyone stared back at her the same way.  
  
"Now sweety," Sango said hesatantly. "You must have mistaken me for someone else. I don't even know you." The girl looked up, teary eyed.  
  
"But your Sango! My mother! Don't you remember your own daughter Gina!? You just leave me to die and then, once i've finally found you from searching five years, you don't even remember me!? What kind of mother are you!" and she, Gina, went back to crying.  
  
"Listen, if I'm your mother, and you've been searching for me for five years, you'd have been about thirteen. Since I'm only nineteen, I'd have given birth to you at the age of one, am I correct?" Samgo asked. This is starting to get confusing here.  
  
"But, but. . . . Auntie, you must remember me?" She let go of sango and turned to . . . . . Miroku? She shuffled over to him. "Please auntie, tell them you rember me?" Se begged him.  
  
"I- I don't know yo either." He said akwardly.  
  
'HELP ME!' A voice floated to them. 'Please, I'm trapped!'  
  
"Does anyone hear that?" Everyone shook their heads at Inuyasha's question.  
  
'You can hear me?' The voice asked him hopefully. He nodded dumbly. 'Great! Tell them that my name is Kei, not Gina. I've been trapped like this by Naraku, the distasteful monkey. Your name is Inuyasha, right? Gina is supposeivly your betrothed. In her mind anyway.'  
  
"Ok, umm, this is Kei, she has a demented mind because of Naraku." Inuyasha said akwardly.  
  
'HEY!'  
  
"How do you know this Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly, glad that the girl wasen't hanging on her.  
  
'Mind link' She said proudly.  
  
"Mind link." Inuyasha said.  
  
'You know, this means we're bonded since I can talk to you.'  
  
"What!" Inuyasha yelled as the forgotten Kagome jumped into the well unnoticed.  
  
_____+_______+______  
  
My friend thought this up and begged me to write about this. *glare* If you don't know who this is Popotan, don't ask.  
  
Post: 12/21/03 Edit: 12/21/03 Time posted: 8:48 Time edit: 9:03 


	2. Ch2

I updated. I hope you like this chapter. I'm updating quickly, ne? I love Japanese, and I try to use it so much. Oh how I want to go there. If anyone else is like me, then you'd love to have more vocabulary, ne? I'll have a large thing of vocabulary at the bottom of most of my chapters. I can even have the meaning of names, other than the Inuyasha charas. Well, on with the story. Ch 2  
  
"What!" Inuyasha yelled as the forgotten Kagome jumped into the well unnoticed. "What is it Inuyasha, something wrong?" Sango asked, looking at his pale face. "My betrothed is not happy?" Gina jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Feel better in time for the wedding!" She yelled happily. 'I told you, just tolerate it and don't hurt me. There is gonna be no real wedding. Oh my, why did she do that?' Kei yelled as Gina [I'm saying the body as Gina and rational voice as Kei until she gets her body back.] kissed Inuyasha on the lips as he was lost in thought. Inuyasha instantly pushed the girl back and stumbled away from her. 'Will you help me Inuyasha? Will you help me get my body back?' Kei asked him quietly. 'If you do, you'll have to stay around Gina for a while. Where she goes, I must too.' Her proud voice becoming weaker. 'I cannot do anything for myself, she is just like a toddler that can't fend for itself. Naraku did this because he wanted me as his mate, my body and power. So he cursed me to be like this.' A droplet of water splashing against a hard surface sounded all around Inuyasha's mind, like Kei was crying. "Inuyasha! Your spacing out you idiot! Wake up!" Shippo yelled before he was once again smothered in kisses by Gina. "Your so cute." She slurred. "You're good enough to eat!" Her voice is so loud and annoying that it was starting to tick Inuyasha off, her voice was nothing like Kei's, even if it where proud. Inuyasha wanted so badly to rip off her lips, Shippo probably wants to do the same. Inuyasha looked around. Gina was kissing Shippo. Shippo was being tortured ~I'll go save him later~ Inuyasha thought as he moved on. Kei was quiet. Sango is looking for something. Kirara's at Keade's. Miroku is counting the ounces of drool coming of Shippo's body. ~ twenty-seven ounces, twenty- eight . . . poor Shippo, I'll go save him now. ~ Inuyasha walked over and, with the help of Miroku, managed to pry the slutty thing off Shippo. ~Why would Kei want her body back? ~ Inuyasha thought, throwing Gina a look that clearly said disgusting. 'I just want my body back, so Inuyasha, will you help me?' Kei asked once again. ~Sure, I don't know why, but sure. ~ Inuyasha thought back. 'You know, just so you know a little more,' Gina attached herself to Inuyasha, purring for some odd reason. 'I can feel everything that happens in that body, I know what is going on insied it, but I cannot control it. My mind, what I'm talking to you with, is like a sperate being. I was just sitting inside Gina's mind, waiting. Now I'm sitting inside yours. I can read your thoughts and you can hear mine if I'm loud enough. I can and will be in every one of your dreams until I get my body back. I have complete control of myself in them. if something where to happen in the dream like say I bathed, my body would be clean, being as if I had really done so. I I get hurt in a dream, it will happen to my body as well. If Gina's body's hurt, I feel the pain, if she dies, so do I. I do have a physical form in your mind. Any questions Inuyasha?' Kei asked as she finished. ~Only one, ~ "Where's Kagome?" ____________'_____________'_________ There, I'm done with the second chapter. How'd you like it? here's the vocabulary I promised. Names/ {I got these off another fic. Name; Kanji~ Kanji again- their meanings *total meaning* [just for the Inu charas.] gender  
  
Inuyasha; kyun ya cha~ Kyon- dog | ya- night | cha- demon *probably dog demon born in the night* boy  
  
Gina~ Silvery-Girl  
  
Kei~ rapture, reverence -Girl  
  
Kin~ golden -Boy  
  
Vocabulary/  
  
-Chan / Used with girls or to show affection to a boy, also means dear.  
  
-Sama / To show great respect for someone.  
  
-Kun / Used for a boy or a lower ranking girl.  
  
-San / Means "Mr" it's kind of similar to Sama only not as respectful.  
  
Baka / Idiot, stupid  
  
Onna / Woman  
  
Nani / What?  
  
^.^ I love Japanese! P:  
  
E: 12/21/03  
  
T. P:  
  
T.E:11:50 ~Elven Kitsune Rai 


End file.
